Sparks
by lunalovesbooks
Summary: Almost all her life Emily grew up surrounded by people who feared her. So they locked her away and used her for their experiments. One day two men showed up claiming that they could help her, that she is not the only one out there. Though they seem to have the best intentions Emily has a hard time believing that she isn't the dangerous monster people always told her she was.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I had this story in mind for quite some time now so let's see where this is going.**

 **Also I would be more than happy to hear some feedback of you.**

 **I do not own anything except my OC.**

"Wake up!" a voice shouted. I sighed and moved my head, as far as the restrains allowed me to, to the right. Two people came into my room. Like every morning. The nurse was caring a tray with breakfast on it. They gave me the same thing every morning. Two slices of bread and a cup of tea. Sometimes the nurses got me some cookies, but that was rather rare. They never let me leave this room. Only every few days so I could take a shower. But otherwise they kept me in here.

"Today is a special day for you. Do you know why?" Doctor Johnson said. He had been here at the hospital for almost two years now and I didn't like him one bit. The way he looked at me sent shivers down my spine. He was that kind of person you shouldn't turn your back on, unless you want to get stabbed. Unfortunately he was one of the few doctors who volunteered to treat patients locked up in ward 4.

The nurse, Hannah was her name, started to feed me my breakfast. It was a precaution, so they wouldn't have to loosen my straightjacket. Which was probably for the best. Though I didn't particularly like being locked up and treated like a lunatic, I at least couldn't hurt anyone. That's why my mother sent me here. Beside the straightjacket they also removed anything metallic from my room and all stuff who came into my room had to wear rubber cloves.

Johnson didn't wait for a reply. Not that he expected one. I hardly talk to anyone here.

"A professor is coming here to pay you a visit."

As soon as these words left his mouth I looked at him, surprised and also a bit scared. During those ten years I've been here, no one ever came to visit me and if someone did, it always ended bad…mostly for me.

"He seemed quite interested in your case. He specifically asked for you."

As soon as breakfast was finished, Hannah hurried out of the room. No one wanted to stay longer than necessary.

"I do hope you will be on your best behaviour?" he asked, raising his eyebrows and looking straight into my eyes.

I nodded, knowing that talking back would earn me a punishment.

"Good girl." He said and gave me smile that sent a shiver down my spine. I really hated this guy. Without saying anything else he left my room.

The silence that followed gave me the opportunity to think about that professor. There had been quite a few professor and doctors throughout the years but they never 'studied' me for to long. At some point I always lost control and well from these moments on they just don't want to continue their 'studies'.

Of course Johnson didn't tell when the professor would arrive so I was sitting in my room for three hours trying not to think about what was about to happen.

Finally the door opened and Johnson came in again, followed by two men. One of them was taller and shorter hair than the other one but he didn't look as…professional as the shorter man. Which made we think that the shorter one was the professor. Though I had to admit that he looked completely different from the other professors that had come to visit.

"Alright Emily" Johnson said. "Here is the professor I told you about." He pointed with his hand to the shorter one. "Charles Xavier and…" he looked at the other one I certain uncertainty I never saw in his face.

"Eric." The other man said without any emotion in his voice. "Lehnsherr." I didn't know why but I found that guy quite likeable.

"Very well." Johnson said and cleared his throat. "Why don't you say hello to them?" He was talking to me like I was a little child…or retarded. He always did that when strangers came to visit. One more reason why I couldn't stand him.

I didn't say anything instead I glared like every time. He sighed and ii knew that I would be punished later for making him look bad in front of his guests.

"Please doctor." Professor Xavier turned to Johnson. I noticed he had a British accent. "Would it be possible that my partner and I could talk to Emily alone?"

Johnson looked taken aback and also a bit disappointed. Not many people wanted to be alone with me.

"Are you sure professor? She can be a little-" Johnson started but the professor interrupted him by lifting his hand.

"I think my friend and I can handle the situation perfectly well." The professor said and looked at Johnson expectedly.

After a few seconds of debating with himself he reluctantly left. Though the expression on his face told otherwise.

"If you need me I'll be just outside." He said before shutting the door.

As soon as he left both men turned to look at me.

"Hello Emily." The professor said with a friendly smile as he and his friend sat down on two chairs that were in my room. "My name is Charles and that's my friend Eric."

'Eric' gave a short nod.

"And we are here to help you."


	2. Chapter 2

Without really meaning to I snorted at his statement.

"Right. Of course you are." My voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I know you don't believe us-" he started again.

"You're right. I don't. So why don't you stop beating around the bush and start with your little experiments so we can get this over with." I noticed that Eric balled his fists and looking quite tense.

"That's not why we are here." He said seriously.

Usually I would've laughed at that and that's just what I did.

' _We really want to help you.'_ My laughter stopped immediately. Did I just…no.

I looked at the professor and found him already looking at me intensely.

"How did you…" I stared at him, my mouth hanging open.

"We are like you Emily." Charles said. "We can do things as well. I for example am a telepath. That means-"

"You can read minds." I interrupted. "I'm sorry." I quickly added.

"You don't have to apologies." He told me his voice still very kind. "And yes I can read minds. But I can also talk to people within their minds and I can even control them if I want to." He explained. "And Eric here" he nodded his head to his right. "can manipulate anything metal."

"I'd show you but they took everything metal we had." Eric said.

"Why are you here?" I asked them.

"To help you." Charles replied calmly.

"Help me?" I asked sceptically. "How?"

"We want to take you with us."

"Take me where exactly?"

"Does it really matter?" Eric spoke up. "I'm sure no matter where we take you, it's a hundred times better than this place."

"Eric!" Charles somewhat scolded him.

"What?" Eric asked innocently. "You know it's true. They only keep her here because they are scared of her. Because they can't control her they decided to lock her up."

"Eric please!" Charles said in a stricter tone.

Eric just rolled his eyes and said "You know I'm right, Charles."

Charles did not reply to his comment and turned to look at me again.

"You have a very powerful mutation, Emily." Charles told me. "And I know that you can't fully control it which is why you are afraid of yourself." I just stared at him. It's actually quite scary if someone can read your mind like that. "But don't worry. We are here to take you with us and help you control. So you won't have to fear hurting anyone anymore."

"They won't let me leave." I told them, not daring to get my hopes of getting out of this place up.

"You know Emily I can be quite…persuasive." Charles said while standing up. Eric followed him suit.

"But first we'll get you out of that thing." Charles said.

"Stand up and turn around." Eric told me and I did just that. I felt him loosening the restrains and before I knew it the straightjacket fell off and I felt the blood rush through my arms again. As soon as it was off Johnson came rushed into the room.

"What are you doing!?" he asked his voice raised in panic. I looked at him and he took a few steps back, so he could flee out of the room if I decided to attack him.

"You do not have permission to-"

"Yes, Doctor Johnson, we actually do." Charles said and Johnson's expression changed slightly. Charles put to fingers to his temple and continued. "We have permission to take Emily here with us. She will be discharged from your institution and from now on she will be staying with us. Am I right doctor?"

Johnson looked kind of confused. "Ehm…yes…yes of course."

"Good we agree on that matter, doctor." Charles shook Johnsons hand and walked out of the room. Eric held his hand out, telling me to go first. I followed Charles out into the hallway. Some of the nurses and doctors looked nervous and unsure, others looked even terrified as we made our way down the hall. Clutching my arms around my middle, careful not to touch anything. I couldn't help but look around. This was the first time in ten years I left this level of the building. When we entered the elevator I turned to Charles.

"I eh…I don't have any shoes…"

"Of course. I'll take care of that." He said as we stepped outside entering the lobby area. Charles walked up to the reception desk and started talking with the lady sitting there.

"Excuse me Miss?" the lady looked up. "You don't happen to have a pair of shoes around here for our friend?"

The woman casted a quick glance in my direction and nodded. "I believe I do." She stood up and walked over to a cupboard and opened it. She took out a pair of white trainers and handed them to Charles.

"These should fit." She said.

"Thank you very much." He gave her a smile and handed me the shoes. "Try them on."

Quickly I put on the shoes to see if they fitted. They were a bit too big but honestly I didn't care because I wanted to get out of here as soon as possible.

"Are you sure you don't want to try another pair?" Charles asked me. I shook my head. I really wanted to get out of here.

"Okay. Then let's go."

 **I'm so sorry I haven't updated sooner but I have been on a trip around the UK, but i promise to try and update more often in the next days.**

 **Also a special shoutout to my first followers, favourites and reviewers! Thank you so much, it really means a lot to me! :)**


End file.
